Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image outputting device, and more specifically, to an image outputting device that can record content being reproduced, together with a viewer's image.
Discussion of the Related Art
An image outputting device such as a TV reproducing content also provides a function for recording content in addition to general programming. Further, Internet Protocol Televisions (IPTVs) or other bi-directional communication broadcasts are also now actively in service. However, the interaction between the image outputting devices and the user is limited and often inconvenient for the user.